gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Twinz (Deep Cover '98)
Twins (Deep Cover '98) es una cancion interpretada por Big Pun y Fat Joe lanzada en 1998. La cancón aparece en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. La canción se emite en la radio de hip-hop, The Liberty Jam. Se podría decir que es un remix de la canción Dep Cover, de Snoop Doog y Dr. Dre, emitida en Radio Los Santos, en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Letra (Big Pun): Ready for war Joe, how you wanna blow they spot I know these dirty cops that'll get us in if we murder some wop Hop in your Hummer, the Punisher's ready; meet me at Vito's with Noodles, we'll do this dude while he's slurping spaghetti Everybody kiss the fucking floor, Joey Crack, buck em all If they move, Noodles shoot that fucking whore Dead in the middle of Little Italy little did we know that we riddled some middleman who didn't do diddily (Fat Joe): It'll be a cold day in hell the day I'll take an L Make no mistake for real I wouldn't hesitate to kill I'm still the Fat One that you love to hate, catch you at your mother's wake Smack you then I wack you with my snub trey-eight (Big Pun): I rub your face off the Earth and curse your family children like Amityville drill the nerves in your cavity filling Insanity's building up pavilion in my civilian The cannon be the anarchy that humanity's dealing A villain without remorse, who's willing to out your boss Forever and take all the cheddar like child support (Fat Joe): I support Pun in anything he does, anything he loves My brother from another mother sent from the above A thug just like me, one of the best—might be Even better leaving kneeling on they right knee (Big Pun): Spike Lee couldn't paint a better picture You small change, I'm blowing out your brains getting richer (Fat Joe): Hit you with the Mac (Mac), smack your bitch, what? You getting stuck, my trigger finger's itchy as a fuck! (Big Pun): Trunk jewels (jewels), cruising in the Land, pumping 'Cash Rules' Last crew to want it caught a hundred trying to pass through (Fat Joe): That's true, so who the next to get it? TS is the best that did it (get it off your chest kid admit it) [[Big Pun|Pun], Joe] And it's Here, and you don't stop! Twenty shot glock with the cop killer fill em to the top Yeah, and you don't stop! Joey Crack's the rock, and Big Pun keeps the guns cocked Yeah, and you don't stop! We'll make it hot, what bring it I blow your whole spot Yeah, and you don't stop! It's still one-eight-seven on an undercover cop! (Big Pun): Fuck the po-lice, I squeeze first, make em eat dirt Take em feet first through the morgue, then launch 'em in the T-bird The street's cursed, the first amendment's culturally biased Supposed to supply us with rights, tonight I hold my rosary tight as I can, I'm one man against the world, just me and my girl Black Pearl Athena my sena who keeps it real You know the deal, we steal from the rich and keep it Peep it it's no secret, watch me and Joe go back and forth and freak it (Fat Joe): Creep with me, as I cruise in my Beemer All the kids in the ghetto call me Don Cartagena Kicking ass as I blast off heat, and you never see me talk to police, so you should know that I really don't care Pull you by the hair, slit your throat, and I'll leave you right there So beware it's rare that want beef, Big Pun speak and let these motherfuckers know how we run the streets (Big Pun): Fuck peace, I run the streets deep with no compassion, Puerto Ricans known for slashing catching while they sleeping, no relaxing Keep your eyes open, sharp reflexes Three techses in the Jeep Lexus just in case police ask us Street professors, Terror Squad, ghetto scholars Fill the clips off, inflicts the fear of God when the metal hollers Better acknowledge or get knocked down until I'm locked and shot down Heather B couldn't make me put my Glock Down (Fat Joe): We lock towns like rounds in the chamber Boogie Down major like Nine, I bust mine everytime plus I'm the crime boss of New York When we talk to walk the walk all my carry chalk and stalk, I prey like The Predator, whoever want it go and get it set it baby and I'm gonna bury you So remember the Squad that I'm repping I pull a clip for my weapon and Punish till it's Armageddon [[Big Pun|Pun], Joe] And it's Here, and you don't stop! Twenty shot glock with the cop killer fill em to the top Yeah, and you don't stop! Joey Crack's the rock, and Big Pun keeps the guns cocked Yeah, and you don't stop! We'll make it hot, what bring it I blow your whole spot Yeah, and you don't stop! It's still one-eight-seven on an undercover cop! [[Big Pun|Pun], Joe] And it's Here, and you don't stop! Twenty shot glock with the cop killer fill em to the top Yeah, and you don't stop! Joey Crack's the rock, and Big Pun keeps the guns cocked Yeah, and you don't stop! We'll make it hot, what bring it I blow your whole spot Yeah, and you don't stop! It's still one-eight-seven on an undercover cop! Video Archivo:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Big Pun feat. Fat Joe - "Twinz" (Deep Cover '98) Categoría:Canciones de The Liberty Jam